chuckfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Coronel John Casey
O Coronel John Casey é interpretado pelo ator Adam Baldwin no programa de TV Chuck da NBC. Ele é uma parcerio da agente da CIA Sarah Walker para proteger Chuck Bartowski A partir do episódio 21 da 2 ª temporada, "Chuck versus o Coronel," Major Casey é promovido à patente de coronel. John Casey era um membro da equipe conjunta conhecida como "Team Bartowski", mas o Coronel John Casey foi acusado de roubar uma pílula ultra-secreta que é usada para eliminar as emoções para seu antigo comandante, porque Casey tinha uma noiva antes de tudo isso e seu ex-comandante ameaça matá-la se ele não roubar a pílula e ele foi acusado de traição e agora é um civil que trabalha na Buy More.Mais em Chuck vs. Other Guy ele volta a sua antiga posição. Biografia Praticamente nada foi revelado sobre John Casey do seu passado histórico ou familiar. Tudo que se sabe é sobre a idade,que tinha 23 anos quando começou a treinar com o seu mentor, Ty Bennett. Ele era um menino de coro e tem passo perfeito. Embora Casey voou para limpar e manifestar interesse em tecnologia de aviação militar norte-americana,ele detém a patente de coronel da United States Marine Corps (no episódio 2 da segunda temporada 3, I estabelece que é um fuzileiro naval Antes de golpes de cabeça de um assassino).Em que ponto ele foi recrutado para a NSA é actualmente desconhecida. Casey foi orientado por Ty Bennett, que lhe ensinou técnicas para combater e tentar ajudar Casey, que já possuía um temperamento curto, encontrar um centro de "calma". Ele também freqüentou curso Roan Montgomery na infiltração e indução de Enemy Pessoal ("Sedução da escola") e falhou duas vezes - apesar de ter sido revelado que Montgomery não ele, porque parceiro de Casey era "muito bonito", com Montgomery também musing que eu deveria ter um Casey Poucas vezes não mais por conta do parceiro atrativo histórico. Casey sofreu uma devastadora tragédia pessoal. Ele estava envolvido com uma fotógrafa Ilsa Trinchina que foi aparentemente morta na explosão de uma bomba perto do hotel onde estavam hospedados. O incidente o deixou profundamente traumatizado, com câmeras, aparentemente, causar flashbacks à tragédia. Mais tarde foi revelado que Ilsa era uma espião francêsa que tinha falsificado sua própria morte. Ilsa reapareceu em " Chuck versus o Undercover Lover", como o noivo secreto de um chefão do crime russo. Casey também teve um encontro final com Ilsa após a captura do chefão do crime russo antes que ela partiu para outras missões de espionagem. Casey é visto como um republicano convicto. Ele é um apoiante de Ronald Reagan, ele é arma direitos pro, e ele tem mostrado desagrado com o fato de que Obama suspendeu o embarque de água. De acordo com um cartão de outra forma não marcado, ele dá em Chuck "Chuck versus the Ring", Casey número de telefone pessoal e privada é 323-555-0173. ("323" é na verdade a oeste principal / central Los código de área Angeles, mas "555", claro, é o número de telefone fictício prefixo reservado para utilizações de ficção, filmes e televisão, mas nenhum outro lugar.) Número de Casey apartamento endereço / a complexo que ele compartilha com Chuck e da família é 1836 (rua desconhecida). De acordo com seu cartão de identificação que Chuck recebeu dele seu número de identificação é 5498-5684. Na Série Casey estava na mão, quando Bryce Larkin roubou o computador Intersect, e participou na perseguição para capturá-lo. Ele aparentemente baleado Bryce durante sua tentativa de fuga, mas não antes de Larkin conseguiu enviar com êxito o conteúdo do Intersect para seu colega de faculdade velho, Chuck Bartowski. Depois agente da CIA Sarah Walker não conseguiu sua primeira tentativa de recuperar o Intersect quando o computador de Chuck - sobre a qual o Bryce e-mail enviado foi armazenado - foi acidentalmente destruído, o diretor de Inteligência Nacional (Wendy Makkena) expedidos Casey com uma equipe para limpar a operação. Ele foi para determinar o Chuck sabia e que ele trabalhava, e eliminá-lo. Depois de Sarah mostrou Chuck não era uma ameaça constante e os segredos Intersect no cérebro dele, Casey foi designado para protegê-lo. Como parte de sua cobertura Casey foi dado um emprego na Buy More, onde ele trabalhou como "Green Shirt." Apesar habilidades mau serviço ao cliente, Casey não deixa de ser uma forma eficaz, se agressivo, vendedor. Embora a maioria dos seus colegas estão com medo dele, eles também sabem que vão ter com ele em situações perigosas ao invés de tentar resolvê-los eles mesmos.Ele também é implacável em lidar com os pequenos furtos. Embora inicialmente desconhecido Chuck, Casey tinha sido secretamente monitoramento de sua casa com dispositivos de escuta de seu apartamento no mesmo complexo. Seu aparelho de escuta preferencial é a EM-50 | EM-50, que colocou todo o Chuck partes apartamento com sua irmã e seu noivo live-in. Quando Chuck descobriu os bugs depois de uma delação de Laszlo e confrontou seu treinador, Casey mostrou pouca reação apesar de ser uma das primeiras vezes que Chuck tinha directamente levantou-se para ele. Chuck depois admite ser fã do trabalho de Casey.Muito tempo de inatividade Casey é gasto acompanhamento apartamento de Chuck. Casey foi forçado a enfrentar um capítulo doloroso de seu passado quando Chuck passavam em uma lista de mafiosos russos permanecer em Los Angeles, e um dos nomes apontado diretamente para "Sugar Bear," um nome de Chuck foi realizado um nome de um ex-amante do animal de estimação tinha para Casey. Chuck inocentemente brincou Casey sobre ele e seu temperamento quase levou a estrangular Chuck. Sarah, em seguida, revelou que a mulher no flash foi o ex-namorado de Casey Ilsa Trinchina, aparentemente morto por uma bomba na Chechênia. Mais tarde, Chuck e Casey soube que Ilsa é espião francês e tinha falsificado a sua morte na explosão. Chuck depois convenceu-o a lutar por ela. Apesar de terem reacendido seu relacionamento, Casey e Ilsa finalmente se separaram depois de um breve flerte. Ele encontrou-se com uma traição muito pessoal, quando ele descobriu seu Sensei idade, Ty Bennett, virou desonestos e estava construindo um império do crime com ex-alunos, mesmo Casey convidando para acompanhá-lo. A missão de capturar Bennett quase foi fatal para Chuck quando Casey permitiu a vendetta para distraí-lo. Como resultado, Beckman ordenou Casey ficar para baixo e puxou-o para fora do caso para prender Bennett, dizendo-lhe sem rodeios que nunca foi dito Bennett foi desonesto, porque sabia que ele iria atrás dele. Depois de ser confinado a Castelo, Casey aproveitou Chuck empatia e compaixão para facilitar sua fuga, em seguida, seguiram-se Bennett. Casey envolvido em um duelo com Borges, que zombavam dele sobre a sua falta de atenção e calma. Chuck então percebeu que a raiva de Casey era sua força, e ajudou a usá-lo para derrotar seu mentor. Desconhecido para Sarah e Chuck, que acreditam que Chuck serão autorizados a regressar à sua vida civil, uma vez que a missão Intersect está acabado, Casey está sob as ordens de Graham e Beckman para executar Chuck para impedir que os dados caiam nas mãos erradas. Depois de recuperar o Cypher, um componente-chave da reconstrução Intersect, o comando para encerrar Chuck foi dada. Casey tentou recorrer da decisão, mas Beckman e Graham acreditava que havia outra escolha. No entanto, antes de Casey poderia levar a cabo as suas ordens, o Cypher sabotado explodiu, matando Graham e destruindo o novo Intersect. Essa série de acontecimentos se retratou de suas ordens para cessar o futuro previsível.Esta ordem permanente aparentemente tornou-se irrelevante após o pai de Chuck foi removido o Intersect original do cérebro de Chuck. Apesar de seu longo serviço, incluindo, em muitos pontos quentes perigosos ao longo de três guerras, Casey nunca tinha sido baleado na linha do dever. No entanto, isso mudou quando Ned Rhyerson, um medo aparentemente amadores criminal, tomou como refém o Buy More ao iludir a polícia. Quando Ned inesperadamente deparei com Sarah e Casey conversando com Chuck em um quarto de volta, o pânico tomou conta. Chuck conseguiu acalmá-lo, mas ao tentar uncock o revólver, a arma disparou e atingiu Casey no pé esquerdo, cortando uma parte substancial do seu dedo mindinho esquerdo. Ned Rhyerson acabou por ser um trabalho gerador Fulcrum e intencionalmente tiro Casey para isolar Chuck de sua equipe. Em ((308)) Casey mostrou suas habilidades notáveis sniper atirando de um assassino em mais de meia milha de distância, um tiro que foi dito anteriormente que apenas cinco pessoas no mundo poderia ter feito. Alex Coburn? No episódio um homem que estava envolvido em uma missão de Chuck e Casey,reconheceu Casey de algum lugar e Casey e o chamou de Alex Coburn.Chuck tem flashes. Mais tarde, quando eles estavam de volta Castelo, Chuck pergunta a Casey quem é Alex Coburn, mas Casey disse a ele que não era de seu interesse. Em Chuck Versus the Tic Tac foi revelado que o nome verdadeiro de Casey era Alex Coburn e ele forjou sua própria morte depois de ter sido oferecido um emprego a um governo secrect Black Ops unitário por Keller. Coburn tinha uma noiva, por isso, quando ele se tornou John Casey, ele enterrou seus sentimentos por ela. No final da epside foi revelado que sua noiva estava grávida, fazendo com que Casey o pai de sua filha, uma adolescente também chamado Alex. Patente Além disso, a confusão sobre o seu ramo de serviço, a série também é ambígua sobre a classificação Casey foi promovido na " Chuck versus o Undercover Lover." Ao longo do episódio, ele é conhecido como "Coronel Casey". Apesar de classificar a progressão normal dos principais é o tenente-coronel, nunca se estabelece o episódio foi promovido a este posto ou coronel, pois ambas classificações são freqüentemente abordados como "coronel" no uso casual. Personalidade Mostrar romanização John Casey foi descrito por Sarah, em " Chuck versus o Intersect", como burnout ", embora o significado exato de isso nunca foi explicado.Chuck descreve-o como ter um centro de "raiva", em oposição ao centro tradicional "calma". Ele é ríspido, direto, cínico e duro gumes, e tende a manter todos a uma distância emocional. Ele muitas vezes é sarcástico e irônico, e raramente mostra sinais de cuidar de outra coisa senão o seu trabalho e do país (e sua árvore de bonsai). Na ocasião, entretanto, não permite Casey parte de seu lado humano completamente. Este foi mais claramente revelada quando confrontado com o seu ex-amante, Ilsa e, posteriormente, pela revelação de que o seu mentor tinha virado desonestos. Ele também atestou o pai de Sarah e sugeriu a sua ajuda para ajudá-los apreender um sheik saudita com vínculos terroristas devem ser considerados quando Jack Burton era para ser levado a julgamento por suas próprias atividades ilegais. Embora não concordava com os sentimentos de Sarah para o Chuck de" Chuck Versus the Vic Crown ", que mais tarde tentou defendê-la na frente de Beckman, quando Sarah foi substituído pelo agente da CIA Alexandra Forrest, insistindo que Beckman permitir Chuck para caso o seu próprio estado como a razão pela qual ele trabalhou bem com Sarah. Casey relacionamento com Chuck é complicado. A piada é que Chuck (sempre sem querer) costuma fazer Casey aflição, constrangimento ou danos físicos em algum ponto durante um episódio (como a destruição do premiado Casey's Crown Vic). Normalmente, Casey é duro e insultuoso para Chuck, ele mostra frustração com os erros constantes do mandril, incapacidade de realizar tarefas para as quais ele não está treinado, e sempre que não seguem ordens. No entanto, embora ele raramente se expressa abertamente, ele parece reconhecer que o Chuck está fazendo o melhor que pode como civis forçados a agir como um espião, com pouco ou nenhum treinamento. Ele às vezes mostrar apreço por ele e reconhece que ele tem potencial como um agente. Ele manifestou a respeito da integridade de Chuck, inteligência e inventividade. Ele mostrou respeito particular de coragem de Chuck na decisão de usar o exemplo apenas de um antídoto em seu poder para salvar a vida de sua irmã, apesar de ele ter sido envenenado e morreria sem ela.Casey tem um profundo senso de honra pessoal, quando parecia que a substituição Intersect estava pronto, apesar do antagonismo que frequentemente expressa para Chuck, ele não queria terminar ele e senti que o serviço de Chuck para o governo lhe confere o direito a um destino melhor do que rescisão. No entanto, ele também é leal a seu governo e estava preparado para executar suas instruções de qualquer maneira. Casey é uma arma direitos acérrimo defensor.Ele mantém uma foto do ex-presidente Ronald Reagan em seu apartamento que ele tem o hábito de saudar e abordar diretamente como "Sir" por isso é provável que um republicano e tem um " Rogues Gallery "que ele usa para prática de tiro. Suas duas posses estimadas são seus 1985 Ford Crown Victoria | Crown Vice sua árvore dos bonsais, embora deliberadamente matado a árvore em um acesso de raiva quando soube que seu antigo mentor tinha virado desonestos. Ele também comprou-se uma nova arma para o Natal.E também gosta de quiche, um prato que ele leva muito a sério. "Chuck Versus the First Kill" humoristicamente sugerido Casey não é tão inteligente como a outros membros da equipe quando ele tentou enganar off exame Chuck entrada Fulcrum, no entanto, ele é um excelente tiro e um assassino treinado. Casey também é um artista marcial hábil, o que é demonstrado quando ele luta contra seu antigo sensei em " Chuck vs Sensei", embora Casey foi forçado a recuar quando lutou no Sarah "Chuck Versus the Helicopter". Ele tem demonstrado uma notável tolerância à dor e extrema resistência. Ele quebrou seu próprio polegar para escapar de um par de algemas em "Chuck Versus the Suburbs", foi capaz de permanecer acordado e função relativamente normal depois de ser atingido com um dardo tranqüilizante em "Chuck Versus the Helicopter", Chuck e levou três dardos tranq Casey a colocar no " Chuck versus the Dream Job." Casey também é excepcionalmente forte. Quando ele Carina algemado a uma cama em "[104: Chuck versus o Wookiee | Chuck vs Wookiee]" conseguiu libertar-se, rasgando o quadro com alavancagem mínima e sem assistência, e arrancou um radiador inteiro da parede de um quarto de motel em "Chuck Versus the Colonel". Ele pode transformar quase qualquer coisa em uma arma, incluindo a estrutura da cama e acima do radiador, bem como eletrodomésticos. "Chuck Versus the Tango ref " Casey carrega um SIG Sauer P229 vez com apertos de rastreamento a laser e monta um supressor de toda a série. Apesar de sua própria natureza ea preferência por táticas de espionagem convencional, Casey tem percebido que a Operação Bartowski é mais eficaz com Sarah Walker. Enquanto admirava o pensamento de agente Forrest, ele também percebeu que ela era uma grande responsabilidade sobre a equipe de Sarah, apesar de seus sentimentos por Chuck. Em uma rara demonstração de emoção, disse Forrest agente que Sarah foi a melhor parceira que já tive, e discordou fortemente com sua avaliação dela como uma responsabilidade para a operação. Ele encorajou Chuck dizer General Beckman porque Sarah deve permanecer na equipe. Uma quantidade significativa de humor nos centros de série em torno de comportamento Casey e momentos aleatórios que são completamente incongruente com sua imagem difíceis, como inesperadamente cantando uma nota para que um quebra-cabeça é introduzido e revelando ter sido um menino de coro com afinação perfeita, e dançando ao "Hanson MMMBop", enquanto disfarçado como um DJ na reunião de Sarah escola. Um dos filmes favoritos Casey é''Flores de Aço''. Ele freqüentemente responde a situações com grunhidos monossilábicos, que Chuck pode reconhecer e tem número par, e, muitas vezes joga fora de one-liners lembram filmes de ação, clichê.Enquanto trabalhava na Buy More, nos dias que antecederam ao Natal de 2008, Casey tinha sido atribuído ao homem o contador de embrulho e ficou tão arrasado com os cortes de papel resultante tinha band-aids em todos os seus dedos. Casey tem fortes convicções patrióticas e sente-se muito fortemente sobre o seu dever ao seu país. Ele acredita que Chuck serviu seu país com honra e, ao final de "Chuck Versus the Colonel", ele está a General Beckman sobre os acontecimentos que antecederam a missão AWOL que Chuck e Sarah embarcou para resgatar o pai de Chuck, poupando Sarah da prisão e Chuck do confinamento ao longo da vida. Related links * Casey facts on NBC Chuck (Em Inglês)